Dark Lord's Daughter
by Dezmera Draven
Summary: What if things aren't as they are what if Draco is the Good Guy and Hermione is the Dark Lords Daughter? What if She is part Veela? Draco is her mate? And what if she defies her father for her Mate? *Disclamier: I don't own Harry Potter.*
1. Who's The New Girl?

Summary:

What if things aren't as they are what if Draco is the Good Guy and Hermione is the Dark Lords Daughter? What if She is part Veela? Draco is her mate? And what if she defies her father for her Mate?

Chapter 1: Who is the new Girl?

"Students, Students please come to attention," Boomed the echoing voice of Dumbledore, "I have an announcement to make. We will be welcoming a new Student from America today, She is in her sixth year and will taking the same classes as those of that year however, she will be sorted into her new house just as if she were a first year student."

After his announcement the doors to the Great Hall opened as She walked forward. The clothes that she wore showed the others that she came with money; the dark wash skinny jeans that she wore fitted her backside with perfection, her shirt was a simple black v-neck tee. She wore easy going All-Stars. Even with the easy going laid back clothing there was something about her the way she carried herself, the unmistakable smirk that she wore on her face left a dark air about her the fire behind her hazel eyes showed hate and distain to many of the class mates that she passed on her way.

Finally she reached the stool that the Sorting Hat sat on. When Dumbledore pick the hat up it awoke with its gruph voice the hat groaned as the creases and folds became a face with eyes and mouth the girl sat on the stool looking out into the room with the distain for most of the students still propionate on her face the hat was placed on top of her thick auburn hair.

"Hmm, interesting. Oh, yes, this is very, very interesting. Miss Riddle is it? Hmm I wonder," The hat sat on her head pondering for a moment as shock flew throughout the room.

"..was she..."

"No, it can't be..."

"She is from America."

"Must just be a coincidence."

"Well, then. Miss Riddle, I shall put you into Slytherin. Yes, I am sure that's where your father would like you."

With that statement there was a mule storm of whispers running throughout the halls of Hogwarts. She was here the rumored daughter of the Dark Lord had arrived. Only three of the students knew what this would mean. As she stood to take her place at her house table, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Draco Malfoy stared at the newest student with wonder. Did she have her mark? Would she be as horrid as they feared? The only question that Draco forced to not think about was Why does she have to smell so bloody fantastic and look breath takingly beautiful?

Paste your document here...


	2. Well That was Interesting

Authors Note: Sorry about all the mistakes on the first chapter, my laptop was acting up and wouldn't let me up load file.  
Thank you those who reviewed and Please those of you who haven't please do.

* * *

After the events from last night everyone went to the Great Hall for breakfast, as if she planned it the new girl was the last to arrive sitting at the Slytherin table everyone noted that she took a place in between Blaise Zambini and Pansy Parkinson. It looked that an unspoken arrangement had been made in the matter of 9 hours, that Miss Hermione Riddle was now the head of Slytherin House. Today she wore robes with the House Crest over her left breast since she hadn't fastened them her clothing underneath was visible the shorts that she was wearing were almost too short they had a distressed look the hem cut off in style. Her tank top was white with thin straps and the low, wide v-neck was accented with lace, making you want to look at the cleavage that she was uncaring about showing. Her black ballet flats had black and white striped bows on the toes.

Draco didn't know why all of this interested him but it did. Everything about her was interesting. The way she sat straight showed off how long her neck was. He wanted to bury his face there, nip and suck and bite it until he marked her skin with his bites. As he continued to stare at her he looked up to her face, she wasn't the classic beauty that most girls here were. Oh no, she was exotic her dark chocolate eyes tilted at the corner and long lidded, her auburn hair feel to the dip of her lower back in rolling waves. He could imagine her back arched, head thrown back as she…

He let that thought trail off as he swallowed trying to listen to what Harry had been saying. "What are we going to do about the new girl, Hermione? If she really is HIS daughter then we are going to have to keep our eye on her."

"How do you plan on that?" Ron asked as some chewed food came out of his mouth, "I mean it's not like we can get around her all the time, she is in a different house, and if I am correct looks like Zambini has his eye on her right now."

The other two boys turned around at this statement and sure enough Blaise had put his arm around her shoulders and was trying to whisper something in her ear in between nibbling on it. Draco gave a satisfied smirk as her hand went under the table and by the look of sharp pain on his face she was pinching something important. Her jaw was set and her eyes hard as she whispered something to him. Judging by the way he scooted over a few inches Draco was sure he knew what.

Just has his smirk deepened she looked up feeling his eyes on her. When they locked Draco felt like all the air in the room had gone, leaving him trying to gulp down air like he had just run 10 miles in less than 10 minutes. When Pansy started to talk to her, Hermione looked away in doing so she unsnarled Draco from the burn of her gaze. Looking over he noticed that Ron and Harry were staring at him.

"Hey, I got it," Harry smiled with his new plan forming in his head, "What if Draco watches her? I mean we all know that all the girls think that he is the best catch at school."

Over hearing their conversation Ginny stepped in, "Oh, we think more than that. Most girls think that he is the best shag at school. I am pretty sure that if he wanted he could have any one of us."

Her comment caused another smirk from Draco. Of course he was and of course he could. Looking down at his watch he saw 5 minutes until Potions. Standing and collecting his things he got up waving a small good-bye to the rest of the group.

"I swear to my Father, Zambini if you ever try to do that again, I will hex you dick into next week," Hermione all but growled out into the scared boy's ear. Feel a set of eyes on her she turned looking to see who was staring at her. Her breath caught as they locked with a pair of silver orbs. Something inside of her, something animatistic. Just as she was thinking it over, she heard the annoying chirping of Pansy, blinking a moment before turning to look at the girl she mentally shook herself. Trying to focus her attention on the numskull that was talking.

"So it looks like your first class today is Potions with the rest of the House, we share that class with Gryffindor, sadly, but oh well. Oh goodness look at the time, we best be on our way. Pansy all but dragged to the exit in doing so she causing Hermione to bump into the blond boy on his way to class as well.

"Watch were you are going Blondie," She gritted out of her teeth, holding on to her arm were his elbow had hit it.

"As far as I know_ I_ was the one _you_ bumped into, maybe _you _should watch were you are going."

Realizing that no one had ever talked to her that way before, instead of getting angry she smirked, "Well maybe, just maybe I will bump into again."She purred before walking through the door her hips swinging wonderfully through the door. Just watching her started a fire in the bottom of his belly, he groaned out as he realized that he would have 2 hours in the same room as her and he didn't have enough time to fix the stirring problem that he had.

With a sigh he started again to walk to Potions trying to think about Dumbledore and McGonagall together, doing _that_.

* * *

Review Review Review


	3. Caught in the Hall

Well here is the next bit of th story.

* * *

For Hermione Potions just dolled on, she already knew all of this, she asked every question that was asked of her in a bored voice. Every so often out of the corner of her eye she could feel a set of silver eyes staring at her. Giving a smirk over her shoulder at the owner of the eyes she flicked her long hair over her other shoulder.

"Hermione, why is Draco staring at you like that?" the question can from Pansy.

"Maybe because she is the only girl in this school he hasn't fucked." Blaise said giving Pansy an elbow in the ribs.

When the class was over they all shuffled out of the classroom on her way out she felt two large hands on her hips and a breath on the back of her neck. "Miss Slytherin Princess, I would like to properly introduce myself. I am Draco Malfoy, it's a pleasure to meet you," he all but purred into her ear. His voice rough and husky forcing her to have to suppress a moan.

"It's my pleasure to meet you as well. Your father has told me about you. Very interesting things about you. Is it true that you are living with the Weasels? That Harry Potter is your best friend, and that you turned your back on your family?" She turned around on him. Her tone changed "You think that it is so easy, you turned your back on your family, on my father, how dare you think that you can stand here, and hit on me, pretending like I am not living in your house, which I must say your room is impeccable. Quite lovely, and very comfortable. She started forward making him step back, trust me if you know what is good for you, you will back off and stay the hell away from me."

In a huff she turned around leaving Draco to himself. Yes, he did leave it all behind, his mother still tried to contact him, and well his father had decided to pretend that he did not exist. The Weasleys had been amazing taking him in and giving him a place to stay when everyone that he knew had turned their back on him.

Even though he did not eat with his house Draco was still in Slytherin much to his dismay. He could deal with all of the people giving him odd or scathing, sometimes hateful looks as he passed by them on his way to bed. He may not be Slytherin Prince but he was still very much feared by the other students. Even being disowned and almost broke, he still liked to know that people weren't going to kill him in his sleep.

In the corridor on his way to the dorms his smelled an amazing heady scent continuing his way down the hall he started to hear voices one sounded like an angry female voice, the other a scared male. That accent or lack thereof what was getting to him. _It must be Hermione_. Getting closer he was able to hear words.

"I told you what would happen if you ever tried to touch me again."

As he turned the corner he saw Blaise against the corridor wall with her wand pressed into the delicate flesh between his legs.

"Miss Riddle, I wouldn't be doing that here, you never know who might be around the corner," giving her the famous smirk.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, since you have stumbled upon this exchange you can witness what happens to those who touch me without permission." She said it in such a way that it was almost a warning to him as well.

Not losing his stride he retorted, "So what if I was to touch you. Would you give me permission to touch you," walking forward leaning into her hair gulping down the heady scent that was her, "What, if I kissed you, kissed your neck? What if I bit it, what if I made you feel amazing?" He purred into her ear, his hands moving to her waist, cupping her hips pulling her back against him. With Blaise forgotten he ran away before she remembered what she was supposed to be doing to her.

She would turn around in his arms in doing so she caused Draco's hands to land on her ass. Giving him a smirk of her own. She would stand on her toes, whispering into his ear, "If you could do all of those things then I just might have to let you. Mind you, IF you could do those things." Giving him a sharp nip on his neck leaving a little love bite. "Maybe, just maybe one day you will get lucky."

With that final retort she stepped down, and started to walk back down on the way to the Dorms, calling over her shoulder, "Oh and Malfoy my name is Hermione." Giving him a wink as she walked off.

Hermione, she wants me to call her Hermione.

"Well, then, maybe you should call me Draco!"

"Maybe you should walk with me the rest of the way?"

He nodded, "Of course Miss Hermione, what shall I get for my gentlemanly deed?"

"I guess you shall just have to wait and find out."

* * *

**Review, thoughts, questions, comments tell me EVERYTHING.**


	4. I am a Veela

Well my Followers here is the next chapter of Dark Lord's Daughter. Please Review so I know if I should continue.

A.N. I meant Draco to be a blood traitor if he wasn't the question of Will she defy her Father? would never be asked.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Or else next chapter isn't coming.**

* * *

Everyone was shocked when the Slytherin Princess walked in with the blood traitor, even more so when they saw that his arm was around her shoulders. They took a seat in the back of the common room, pulling out book after book.

"Goodness Girl, how many classes are you talking this year?" Draco asked her completely shocked at the level of classes that she was talking.

"Well, I have mastered everything that you are learning this year when I was studying in America. I am refreshing and honestly knowing all of this I am bored and decided to challenge myself."

In a playful manner Draco replied, "I am always up for a good challenge." He gave her a wink.

Hermione took the hint, leaning over the table towards him. "I will give you the challenge of your life." She returned his wink with a smirk.

Hermione would lean back from the table, picking up her quill and starting to jot down her notes. Watching him somewhat out of the corner of her eye. "You know Draco, in this light your hair is amazing."

Giving her another smirk, "Well, you know Hermione in any light you are amazing."

With a small giggle she would look down somewhat shyly. "Would you like to talk a walk with me? Show me around a little more?" The way her voice lowered Draco thought that there was something else that she wanted to see.

With a nod he got up reaching down for her hand he took hers smiling at how perfect he felt with her. Looking back at her face he saw something they seemed darker? He wasn't quite sure. As they walked down the hall she sighed softly looking over to the young man standing next to her.

"Draco, I have something to tell you and I am not sure how I should proceed because what I will tell you is shocking, and the truth of it is very important for you to believe. If you refuse to do so then things can go very bad." She left her explanation vague not wanting to scare him but not wanting to give anything away.

"Well with me the best way is just to come out and tell me straight." He chewed his lip nervously afraid that she was going to tell him that she was going to have to kill him.

"Ok. Here goes. Draco, I am a Veela, and I am afraid because you are my Mate, and my father wants you dead."

He felt like someone had just told him that his father hugged a house elf. "Veela? Mate? Are you serious?"

"Yes," she said nervously now, "My mother was half Veela. My father never really looked into it. But her mother was a full blooded Veela and her father was a pureblood wizard who found out he was her mate. I found out who you are to me earlier tonight when you put your arm around me. Greengrass looked like she wanted to eat you up for dessert, or fuck you senseless if you know what I am talking about. She was still staring so I asked so we could get away." Taking a deep breath, "What do you know of Veelas?"

"Well not much, they have predetermined mates that they don't know until coming into contact with them, Veela are strong, fast, and extremely powerful magical beings. If they are rejected by the mate that is chosen they die from what is called Rejection Syndrome or known as a Broken Heart. They are acutely attractive to both sexes. It's rumored that they have a pheromone to draw their mate to them." He trailed off a little, "That is why you smell so bloody fantastic. Ever since you walked into the Great Hall all I wanted to do was pin you the floor and have my way with you." He blushed very lightly at that statement.

She gave a throaty laugh, "Now you know how I feel, it's been hard for me to hold back from you. To not rush you on this ma-"

She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence in almost Veela speed Draco was kissing her lips tentative at first before she flicked her tongue against his lower lip telling him with her actions how much she wanted it. A low growl came from deep within her chest as he backed her up pinning her effectively against the wall behind them. It was hard but she kept her Veela side at bay knowing that he was a dominate and she would give him that for as long as she could.

His hands that had been on her face trailed themselves down her sides holding on to her full hips moaning into her lips when she wiggled them against him. He let his left hand roam down her thigh to hook the back of her knee and pull it around her waist. Their new position caused his rapidly growing erection to grind against the apex of her thighs.

Just then they heard laughing coming down the hall way, Draco's face moved to her neck as the voices got louder.

"Bloody hell," he muttered into her neck, "That's Harry and Ron, we can't let them see us like this."

Quickly righting their clothing they started walking down the hall letting their arms brush against each other.

"Hey, guys. What's up?"

"Hey. Draco, who's," Harry's question went off at the end as he saw Hermione standing next to Draco. Harry had never seen her this close. Her eyes seem to glow in the firelights around them, her skin was fair, not as pale as Draco's but not as dark as his. Her hair was the was soft with a lurch of his stomach he felt like she punched him when she looked away from Draco over in his direction. _I think I am in love._

"You know Hermione, she is the new student, and I am just being welcoming and friendly showing her around better."

Harry extended his hand to her when she took it he brought it up to his lips kissing her knuckles, and watching her face. With a squeak the next thing he knew was his arm was behind his back and was pinned to the wall her want poking him in the throat.

"I will tell you what I tell every man who touches me without my consent in such a manner," she gritted through her teeth. "I don't like it. I don't want it. If you think to do it again," She moved the tip of her wand to the spot where his manhood sat, "I will hex it off, and you won't be able to use it again. Do you understand Mr. Potter?"

Nodding his head frantically she stepped back standing in front of Draco. "Now much better, come on Draco, you have much more to show me, and we still have to get our homework done."

Ron and Harry stood there and watched as her and Draco walked away his arm slung across her shoulders just as they were before.

"Harry, I have never seen a girl turn you down like that. What do you think has her knickers in a twist?"

I dunno Ron, maybe she is hot for Draco after all."


End file.
